


Son patient

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [273]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Croatian National Football Team, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Darijo, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Darijo est parfois désespéré par son capitaine.





	Son patient

Son patient

  
Darijo est parfois (souvent) désespéré par son capitaine, ç'avait été compliqué de lui faire comprendre que la retraite finirait par arriver, qu'il était bisexuel et qu'il pouvait en survivre (Dieu que Niko était stupide quand il le décidait), que Robert avait le droit de fréquenter qu'il voulait sans avoir à donner son avis, que Kranjcar pouvait manger ce qu'il voulait pendant ses vacances, etc... Niko est un bon capitaine, sur et en dehors des terrains, mais bordel Darijo est fatigué de devoir tout lui apprendre sur la vie hors du foot, il plaignait son ex-femme d'avoir dû le supporter comme ça. Niko finira par prendre sa retraite, Darijo le sait mieux que personne parce que son capitaine lui en parle à chaque fois qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux.

  
Robert n'est pas au courant de leurs discussions, tant mieux d'ailleurs Srna n'a pas envie que le petit-frère soit au courant de la peur de l'aîné. Darijo comprend l'appréhension de Niko, ça se rapproche et rien ne peut l'arrêter, mais son capitaine doit l'accepter, la retraite est bonne pour lui. Cependant, tenir Niko contre lui quand il déprime est bon, Darijo a l'impression que Kovac se détend et le laisse prendre soin de lui, qu'il fait mieux que les autres membres de l'équipe, qu'il est important pour lui. Avoir Niko dans ses bras, ses mains traçant les lignes de son corps pour le calmer, tout ça, tout ça le rend heureux, Darijo se sent comme proche, très proche, de lui.

  
Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui explique : Quand est-ce que Niko s'est cassé le poignet ? Darijo a ce besoin de protection envers son capitaine, c'est hors de question de le laisser se blesser ! Alors pourquoi cet abruti a quand même réussi à s'éclater le poignet ?! Niko est de nouveau seul à seul avec lui, sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, Srna s'est retenu de lui poser la question toute la journée pendant les entraînements, alors maintenant que le soleil se couche, il a besoin d'une réponse. Niko est à côté de lui, son bras dans le plâtre, Darijo a envie de l'engueuler, de le frapper ou de le secouer dans tous les sens, comment a-t-il pu se laisser se blesser ? Mais c'est son capitaine, son ami (son patient), et il doit prendre soin de lui, le soutenir et l'aider, et puis, s'il doit protéger Niko, hors de question qu'il le blesse plus.

  
''Combien de temps tu vas encore attendre avant de me poser la question ?''

''Comment tu t'es fait ça abruti ?!'' Darijo pose ses mains sur les épaules de Niko pour lui faire face

''Je suis tombé, et mal réceptionné, pendant un match.''

''C'est pas vrai, putain Niko, tu as 36 ans, te blesser est une mauvaise chose pour ton corps, ce n'est absolument pas le moment de faire ça !''

''Je sais Dari, je suis aussi adulte, mais je vais bien, je peux jouer, sinon je ne serais pas là.''

''Tu es un abruti, tu le sais ?!''

''Ouais, mais tu le savais déjà avant de venir me parler.''

''Robert arrive à te supporter depuis tout ce temps ?''

''À croire que oui.''

''Je ne veux pas te voir blessé Dragi, tu mérites mieux que ce plâtre.''

''Merci de t'inquiéter Dari.''

''C'est normal de ma part, tu es un abruti incapable de prendre soin de toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.''

''Je sais prendre soin de moi.''

''C'est pour ça que tu as le nez cassé et le poignet dans le plâtre ?''

''Dari...''

''Je sais ce que je dis Niko, tu es un abruti et tu dois m'écouter, je peux prendre soin de toi, laisse moi faire.'' Darijo prend Niko dans ses bras, il en a assez de le voir se faire du mal sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, il est peut-être plus jeune, mais ça ne change rien à ses convictions, c'est Niko avant tout.

  
Fin


End file.
